La Carta Del Tiempo
by TheSaku
Summary: Desde que te conocí y aunque el tiempo paso… las cosas cambiaron y tu cambiaste…Escribí esta carta… Porque a pesar de que no esté... yo aun te amo… (Posible secuela) (RinXHaru)


**Disclainer: **

**Free no me pertenece. Le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama.**

**Aclaraciones: Pequeñas menciones del Doujinshi One More romance (La parte de la confesión de Rin)**

**Advertencias: Muerte de personaje.**

**Aconsejo que lo lean con la música de fondo: The Cinematic Orchestra Arrival of the Birds & Transformation**

**-XxX-**

"**La carta Del Tiempo"**

**-XxX-**

_**Rin:**_

Lo siento por la carrera y por todo el tiempo que estuviste sufriendo por mi culpa. Lo lamento no puedo expresarme muy bien, pero lo siento, se que unas palabras no servirán para que me perdones. Pero yo aun… lo recuerdo y ¿tú? El día que me prometiste volver y escuchar mi respuesta. Ese día donde me dijiste que tenías más sentimientos por mí, más allá de la amistad, más allá de las competencias. Prometiste que te volverías más fuerte y competirías conmigo. Pero luego de esa competencia, dijiste que dejarías la natación y te fuiste. Yo quede aquí con mis sentimientos, porque desde el día que te fuiste a Australia yo sentía lo mismo por ti, pero no quise decírtelo para que regresaras para que tuvieras una razón para buscarme, pero ahora me odias y eso me duele porque es mi culpa, me duele más que cuando te fuiste, es un dolor que no pasa. Y nunca te lo dije y creo que nunca seré capas de hacerlo porque… Rin no me queda mucho tiempo.

Te conocí al principio eras una persona que me intrigo por su forma de ser y su actitud, nunca te rendiste cuando me encarabas para preguntarme cosas y aunque te respondía cortante, siempre obtenías una respuesta de mi y con el pasar del tiempo se trasformo en un cariño que no paraba de crecer, las sonrisas que me dabas me hacían sentir cálido y completo. Los días junto con Makoto, Nagisa y tú me hicieron sentir que nunca acabarían, esas sonrisas, esos abrazos yo… Era feliz. Pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, cuando me dijiste que te irías a Australia mi mundo se destruyo… por primera vez sentí miedo de que no volvieras, miedo al perderte…miedo a que te olvidaras de mi. Pero cuando me dijiste esas palabras _"Haru me gustas" _me estremecí, pensé que solo para ti era un amigo más pero me diste esperanzas, pero te ibas y yo quedaba aquí, no podíamos estar juntos, la distancia fue un gran enemigo para mí. Cuando te vi en esa simple ocasión en las vías del tren estaba feliz, estaba demasiado entusiasmado… pero había algo en ti que no se sentía como antes. Me pediste competir, yo acepte porque necesitaba volver a nadar contigo y sentirte de esa forma. Perdiste y lloraste frente a mí, yo… no sabía qué hacer, yo... te hice llorar, fui yo quien te lastimo, quise estar para ti pero no me lo permitiste.

Te fuiste de nuevo… _"Dejare la natación"_ esas palabras clavaron mucho significado en mi porque era tu sueño como mi felicidad porque yo aun sin saberlo nadaba para ti… llore fue la primera vez que lo hice porque sabía que ya no tendrías una razón para volver, me odie por eso, nunca debí lastimarte y nunca me lo perdonaría. Tuve un colapso en mi casa ese día, luego de eso me lo dijeron… _"Tu enfermedad ha empeorado"_, mis padres lloraron… yo no… porque no tenía una razón para hacerlo, yo ya lo sabía. Cuando cumplí 3 años me dijeron que estaba muy enfermo… Tenía leucemia en la sangre. No hay razón para llorar lo que no se puede cambiar… solo podemos vivir lo que podamos hasta que la vida nos diga basta. Pero a pesar de solo tener 3 años, los médicos comenzaron a tratarme y quisieron prohibirme en el trascurso de los años que no hiciera natación ya que me fatigaba demasiado, provocándome problemas respiratorios en la noche…pero me negué no lo dejaría, me hacía sentir feliz y no lo dejaría por nada, mis padres aceptaron aunque nunca compartieron mi idea, los tratamientos continuaron… pero no daban mucho resultado.

Continúe con mi vida… nunca se lo dije a Makoto y Nagisa, porque no había razón para hacerlos llorar, no quería que nadie más llorara por mi culpa… no mas, no lo soportaría. Nunca nade de nuevo porque te había arruinado tu sueño… no quería ser feliz tampoco. No lo merecía. Fingía frente a ellos mientras en silencio moría lentamente con los ataques, cada vez más frecuentes y letales.

Mi familia estuvo allí junto a mí, los chicos estuvieron conmigo aunque no lo supieran... La muerte se llevo con el tiempo a mi abuela y volví a llorar, esta vez no por ti sino por esa persona que era la única que sabia mis sentimientos hacia ti, la que me apoyo y me dijo que algún día sería capaz de decirte mis sentimientos a ti. Ella se fue, no sin antes decirme que tú volverías y podría decírtelos, pero ella no sabía el mal que te había hecho, nunca quise decírselo porque no quería que me dijera que me perdonarías… porque sé que es imposible.

Volvió a pasar el tiempo, esta vez solo un poco. Mis padres tuvieron que mudarse, aunque siempre me llamaron todas las noches y me visitaron los fines de semanas. Makoto y Nagisa se convirtieron en mis apoyos, siempre estando ahí aunque no se los pidiera. Pero tú me faltabas, el remordimiento y el dolor de mis sentimientos eran tan profundos y perdí la fe de que regresaras. Pero…

Volviste… cambiado tu mirada lo demostraba, cuando te vi no pude evitar recordar todo el mal que había provocado en ti, pero fui egoísta y me sentí feliz de tener la oportunidad de volverte a ver, me sentí la persona mas feliz del mundo. Nade junto a ti aunque para ti fuera una competencia para mí fue volver a ser libre, volver a sonreír aunque tú no me vieras. Ganaste y yo estaba feliz porque por fin lo lograste, pero… no fue suficiente para ti y me retaste en el torneo, yo acepte… pensé que una parte de ti volvería a ser como eras no solo yo tenía esperanzas, sino hasta tu hermana menor, pero no dabas indicios de tu antiguo yo… era mi culpa que ya no sonrieras, que ya no rieras libremente. Me odie más de lo que pude, mis padres aun llamaban yo les decía que estaba bien… pero no era cierto, mi enfermedad ya estaba en la etapa final y yo lo sabía, mis ataques se hicieron más seguidos por suerte siempre me daban en mi casa. El médico me dijo _"Si continuas así vas a… morir_", él era el que había comenzado a tratarme desde que era un niño, su cara se descompuso intento ocultarlo pero yo lo note y lo abrase, porque después de todo… iba a morir después o en poco tiempo… mi camino ya estaba sellado no importaba cuando fuera si antes o después, aunque si lo hacía quería darte esa carrera que tanto querías porque te lo merecías después de que te lastimara_._

Ya no podía nadar como yo quería, aunque fingí frente a los chicos, fingí estar bien porque mi espíritu lo quería y quería dar lo mejor de mí en esa carrera, por los chicos y por ti… tú te lo merecías más que nadie, aunque fuera solo eso de mi, aunque tú solo quisieras competir nada mas, aunque ya no quisieras cumplir esa promesa. Entrene me esforcé de verdad aunque no estuviera al cien por ciento, solo quería nadar una última vez contigo… solo quería eso. Los ataques fueron peores ya no podía estar solo en casa, _"Takao" _el doctor que me atendía y un segundo padre para mi iba todas las noches a mi casa y se quedaba conmigo, apoyándome y llevándome al hospital cuando era demasiado. Ya no pude mantener el secreto de mis padres les llame un día antes de nuestro enfrentamiento… les dije y ellos volvieron a llorar, me desgarro el corazón porque ellos no lo merecían, no merecían llorar por mí. Vinieron y estuvieron conmigo esa noche, escuche aun como lloraban sus preguntas _"¿Por qué?",_ les respondí con honestidad, quería nadar contigo ya que era la única forma de sentirte. Sus brazos me consolaron y dormí entre ellos dos esa noche, me sentí un niño por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo.

El torneo llego, les prohibí ver nuestra carrera, solo quería que me esperaran en los vestidores, ellos no querían dejarme pero debía hacer esto solo… Nadie supo que ellos estaban ahí, ni siquiera los chicos. Ellos me esperarían junto a Takao, me abrazaron antes de que escapara de sus brazos, lloraron de nuevo, incluso el médico, sus palabras en ese momento resonaron por última vez _"Sera la…última carrera que puedas dar"_ y su voz se rompió, yo lo sabia ese era el final. Pero como todos los pájaros algún día deben dejar el nido, yo estaba listo para mi destino. Los chicos como siempre me sonrieron y yo por primera vez les sonreí sin temer en nada, ellos se sorprendieron, era la primera vez que lo hacía, me abrazaron entre ellos cuatro me sentí feliz de a verlos conocido, de a verlos podido ver sonreír.

Me desearon suerte, yo se los agradecí. Camine a tu encuentro, a tu lado y pude verte con todo ese esplendor que una vez pude ver. Sonó el silbato que daba comienzo a todo, entre en el agua, como siempre ella me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me acaricio. Mi pecho se agito y dolió pero no pararía, no ahora que estabas a mi lado no importaba si era compitiendo. Di la vuelta, faltaba poco para llegar y mi cuerpo dolió, me sentía demasiado cansado y entumecido, pero no pare. Toque el borde y yo sabía que habías ganado. Me trague todo mi dolor para levantar la vista y verte como si no sintiera nada. Mi pecho dolía pero eso no fue nada al verte frente a mi sonriendo como una vez lo habías hecho _"Te gane"_ _"Con esto no tendré que nadar mas contigo" "Nunca más" _Mi dolor no se comparo a esas palabras tuyas, que me terminaron de lastimar. No pude aguantar más, mi dolor sentimental y todo mi dolor físico actuaron juntos. Tosí, Tosí y mi garganta dolió, el sabor metálico en mi boca sabía que era… mi vista comenzó a fallar, sentí que me llamaste, pero yo no podía mas, mis piernas fallaron y solo sentí que alguien me agarro, _"Haru"_ tu voz no la voy a olvidar, tus cálidos brazos no podía abrir los ojos estaba demasiado cansado y dolorido para moverme, quería guardar mis fuerzas pues había algo que debía hacer antes de irme. Sentí el alboroto a mí alrededor y sentí el llanto de mis padres, sentí que me alejaron de tus brazos y corrieron yo sabía que sucedía. Los gritos conocidos llamando a mi nombre, incluso el tuyo. Sentí a mis padres a mi lado hablándome, por eso abrí los ojos y ellos sabían que pedía, vi sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Me alcanzaron un cuaderno y una lapicera, pues debía terminar lo que hace mucho había empezado. Sentí la sirena de la ambulancia, que antes había estado estacionada en la otra cuadra, ellos intentarían darme más tiempo pero yo sabía que eso era todo… Aun a pesar de mi dolor físico me concentre y me obligue terminar de escribir, aunque mi letra no era la misma, tenía que terminarla…

La carta que había comenzado años atrás, donde no te mentiría ya que no te lo merecías. Mi padre, mi madre y Takao hoy están aquí a mi lado en la ambulancia apoyándome, sus ojos están cristalinos, los míos también ya que no quiero que sufran. Hoy a ellos les hago presente y les confió este pedazo de papel que seguramente leerás en algún momento, se las confió porque son las personas que lo sabían… Rin estoy tan cansado… mis ojos pesan pero antes de dormir, quiero que sepas, quiero que sepas… mi respuesta de aquella pregunta que formulaste hace tantos años atrás… Yo… Te amo Rin… no importa si tú me odias yo solo quiero que lo sepas…

Hoy en este día termino la carta que comencé para ti y no tuve el valor de decírtelo de frente… solo gracias por permitirte conocerte y por todas esas sonrisas que me has dado cuando eras chico y perdón… espero que algún día me perdones por acerté sufrir… Lo siento por haberte hecho llorar… Lo siento…. Solo eso.

Rin tengo sueño… Y solo quiero que cumplas tu sueño… Se feliz por la felicidad que te arrebate en ese tiempo atrás… Hoy eres capaz de seguir adelante, pudiste pasarme… Mi abuela tenía razón después de todo… hoy sería el día en que por fin te diré todo lo que siento…solo quiero…que sepas…. Una última cosa de mi….Rin…

Te ame… Te amo… Y aunque este es mi final… Te amare para siempre… _**Rin…**_

**-XxX-**

Creo que me pase un poco… Me siento mal Q-Q me pongo triste por haber escrito algo tan depresivo, pero se me vino de golpe en la mente y tuve que escribirlo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Perdón si hay errores de ortografía.

Posible secuela si les gusta :D ¿Opinen? ¿Merece secuela o no? Depende de ustedes.

_**TheSaku**_


End file.
